The short tale of Dia
by MrsDracoMalfoyTheFirst
Summary: I own the OC Dia Lestrange and the story line of her life the rest is JK Rowling's.


The summer winds ruffled in Dia's hair. She re-read the letter for the one thousand time now knowing it by heart. She was going to Hogwarts. She never dreamed of it as she only showed she could do magic a week ago. She was worried she was a squib but it never mattered anymore she made the ugliest table in the house break. She had already packed her stuff in 10 minutes they would be apparating into King's Cross station.

"Hello" she said to the boy she recognized as Draco Malfoy.

"Hi?"

"I'm Dia ... Dia Lestrange we met at the last ... you know what." she wasn't going to say Death Eater meeting as Harry Potter walked by ... he was cute admittedly.

"Ahh yes the strange name made of Diana and Mia"

Dia blushed he called it strange. She wasn't happy with her name it was horrid at least they were both Pure-Blood she was named after as she wouldn't be tormented but the Slytherins now which she was sure she was going to end up in it.

"Mind if I sit with you I don't know anyone else" Dia admitted.

"Fine... I'll introduce you to Crabbe and Goyle you'll know their dads."

"Ok" Dia wondered after Draco eager to meet people who would accept her.

The Hogwarts journey wasn't that bad except Blaise Zabini fell asleep and said her name so now she was getting hassle for that but otherwise quite good. She still had the conversation in her head about how Draco was telling Pansy to go away. That was funny she looks like a Pug and her eyes when he said it...price-less.

Dia followed the kind old man who was apparently called Hagrid. He was so lovely to talk to the whole journey but Harry Potter seemed to already know him. Hmmpf being in the wizarding world one day and he already knows everyone.

The hall was massive about three times the dinner hall at home. She followed the group to line up for sorting.

"Abbott, Hannah" shouted Professor McGonagall. Hannah was placed in Hufflepuff. Dia didn't listen until it came to her.

"Lestrange, Dia" Everyone looked at her as she wandered up. Oh god they know my mum and dad are in Azkaban they know who they follow was going through her head as she sat.

"Hmmm... GRYFFINDOR" Dia's eyes went big the Gryffindors clapped as she walked down not knowing how she was actually moving. She sat next to a girl who introduced herself as Hermione Granger she was nice, Muggle-born, but nice all the same. It came to Harry Potter. Dia couldn't hear what the sorting hat was saying until the great booming word of Grytffindor came out. Harry sat across from her she shook his hand smiling wondering what her mother would say if she seen this. Over the next week Dia had made friends with Harry, a boy named Ron and Hermione. The Hermione girl gave her looks of curiosity like Dia would turn Death Eater in a flash. Harry was lovely nice and cute it wasn't just a little crush anymore Dia was falling for him like mad she refused to let him know though mainly as she thought of her Mum and Dad in Azkaban for trying to free the man trying to kill this boy. One night Harry asked Dia to go with him to the library so she went. Harry asked her out. Dia froze and without a trace of thought a whisper-like "yes" came from her lips. They walked back to the common room Dia was in a daze not sure what had happened she wandered to the girls bit.

"Did he do it?" Hermione asked Dia, he obviously told her.

"Yeah"

"And..."

"I said yes" Hermione gave a barely human noise of happiness.

Years went by and Dia and Harry went out. Until 4th year. Mum and dad broke out.

Dia felt the coldness as she went to the Graveyard she knew he was in. "I can touch you" She could hear the nightmare voice ring out as the Death Eaters laughed.

"Stop it!" wow she really must of been a Gryffindor as she heard the scream of the one she loved made her try and stop this horrific scene.

"Lestrange's child you mother and father are here" She seen them he mother looked wide at her.

"You! I gave birth to you, I gave you life and this is how you repay me? Loving a filthy half-blood like this."

"You didn't seem to mind when you met Tom" This was it she knew she had crossed this line.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" She heard her mother cry out. He mother... killed her. She heard Harry leaving minutes later she knew she was dead so why could she hear and see everything? But then as she asked this she... died? Shut down? She wasn't sure but she awoke in Kings cross station where she seen her dad. "Daddy what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry" He said as he grabbed her crying "I couldn't stop her she was too powerful I'm sorry princess" She looked at her dad and so they went together ... On.


End file.
